<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Have To Ask Permission by C4t1l1n4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810953">You Have To Ask Permission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4t1l1n4/pseuds/C4t1l1n4'>C4t1l1n4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, Fluff, Gen, Little Shit Sam Winchester, M/M, less than 100 words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4t1l1n4/pseuds/C4t1l1n4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas decide to get married, and Sam is a little shit about it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Have To Ask Permission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean walks into the Library, shiny golden ring on his left hand, right arm wrapped around Castiel’s waist. Sam looks up from whatever he was reading, taking in the sight with a shit-eating grin on his face. Dean knows what’s happening before he even says it.</p><p>“Hey Dean,” Sam says, his gaze flickering over to Cas. “Shouldn’t he ask for my permission or something?” </p><p>The bruise he gets from Dean punching him on the shoulder is well worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>